


Belarus Is A Good Sister

by DarkMoonKilling



Series: Hidden Truths [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonKilling/pseuds/DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Because Belarus really just wants her brother to be happy. Character introspection piece, based on one of my theories for why Belarus acts the way she does. First in the Hidden Truths series. Cross posted from ff.net





	

Disclaimer: Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Belarus is a good sister who loves her brother. She knows that her brother needs someone who is strong to be besides him, someone who isn't afraid of him, someone who will love him and care for him and who can break through the cold, cold, cold ice around his heart. She wouldn't mind being the one who is that close to him, but really, she just wants him to be happy. 

Unfortunately, she knows that his history has not been kind. Russia has been surrounded by blood and violence and hatred and insanity and always, always the cold of General Winter looms over him. Her brother, she thinks, does not get shown enough love. Everyone is too busy being afraid of him, of his power, to show him love, show him friendship. When they all lived together in Russia's house as a part of the Soviet Union her brother was so happy, because he wasn't lonely any more. He had people living with him, even if the Baltics were all terrified of him. She knows that when the Soviet Union was broken up and every one left Russia's house, he was sad, because he was being left behind to a big, cold, empty house. Knowing this, she visits him as often as she can, even if he doesn't want her to, so she can show him her own brand of love.

Belarus knows that of the little family they've made Ukraine shows Russia what it is like to be loved by a big sister – kind, warm, nurturing. Her sister, Belarus thinks, would make a wonderful mother. But, she knows that Russia cannot get by with just familial love. He deserves to know and be shown that he is desirable, he can be loved by a lover. And, because Belarus knows her brother, she knows that if he hurt someone he loved, he would break. It would destroy him. So, she acts obsessive and possessive and is insane and dangerous and behind it all, she is protective. Because Russia needs someone strong to be his partner, if they truly love him, and they are truly strong enough, they will go against her to be with him. They will stand strongly against her wrath to be with him, and she will know that her brother finally has some one that he need not fear hurting, that will hold him through his worst times. Her brother will finally be happy.


End file.
